This invention relates generally to a hand covering, and in particular, to a hand covering with a hood and a movement mechanism coupled to the hood to move the same.
Conventional hand coverings include a shell with a finger portion that is configured to receive the fingers of a user's hand. Some conventional hand coverings include a cover that can be disposed so as to cover part of the finger portion of the shell. The cover can be moved away from the finger portion to expose the finger portion. The adjustment of the cover relative to the shell in such conventional hand coverings is difficult.
Thus, a need exists for a hand covering that includes a hood that can be easily adjusted by the user. A need also exists for a hand covering with a hood that can be easily retracted while the hand covering is being worn by and used by the user.